Brand New Hurt
by 67chevyImpala
Summary: Kid Flash's family problems follow him to Mount Justice. Bruises the mask doesn't cover and injuries that can't be explained away by missions catch Robin's eye.


Ok, so this sucks, but it's my first JL fic I've ever even attempted. So please don't hate.

Characters are probably a little OOC because I haven't watched YJ in a while.

But hopefully someone out there will kinda like this, maybe.

Anyway, written for my own entertainment.

Meaning I didn't make anything off of it nor do I own anything.

All mistakes are mine. Rated T for subject matter and swearing. Enjoy.

*Titled after the album I was listening to while writing

* * *

><p>Wally was zipping about all over Mount Justice. <em>Crap crap crap crap crap! I'm gonna be in soooo much trouble if I don't find my homework! <em>He muttered to himself. He was already pushing it time wise, and if he was tardy _and _homeworkless, well lets just say his teachers were gonna be pissed.

"Lose something?"

Spinning around, Wally found his best friend standing in the doorway. Chemistry book in hand. "Oh thank god" he heaved a relieved sigh. "Where'd you find it?"

Megan found it on the bioship under your seat." Dick replied. It was only when Wally stepped forward to claim the book that the light bruising on the speedsters face made itself known. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"Huh?" was the red head's genius reply.

"Your face, it's bruised. And it had to be really _really _bad if it's taking this long for it to fade."

"Oh, that's nothing. We are super heroes you know, kinda a dangerous gig." Wally answered, keeping his chin down and trying out one of the bat-family's moves: staying in the shadows.

"You were fine when you left yesterday" Dick pointed out.

"It'll be gone by the time I get to school, speaking of which…. Why aren't you in Gotham?"

The boy wonder chuckled, "I have my reasons."

"Uhuh. Well I need to get going, I'm screwed if I get another detention. Later." And in a blur Kid Flash was gone.

"Later" Dick said to himself.

* * *

><p>That night, Wally crept silently into his house, hoping not to wake his father. Luckily Rudolph West was passed out on his couch, an empty bottle of Jack just within arms reach. The younger gave a sigh of relief as he crept up stairs into his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, Wally opened up his backpack. Pulling out a lunchbox and some books Wally got started on his homework. But he wasn't the only one burning the candle at both ends. Across the country in a dimly lit cave sat a robin doing some research of his own.<p>

The batmobile pulled up, Robin barely even acknowledged the engines roar. It wasn't even until Batman was standing directly behind his ward that Dick even spoke.

"The Justice League requires that everything be documented right?"

He received a silent confirmation.

"So if anyone was to encounter a villain or crook today they would have to write up a report."

Again, silent confirmation.

"And if the Young Justice team operates under those same rules, why is there nothing listed under Flash's or KF's files for today."

Batman removed his cowl, "Why do you think there should be something listed?"

Dick heaved a sigh and turned to face his mentor, "Because Wally was at Mount Justice this morning and had a huge bruise covering half his face. It wasn't there last night, so it had to have happened this morning."

"Seeing how this is concerning Kid Flash, he most likely hasn't written up anything yet."

"Wally doesn't _seem_ like the most reliable person, always doing things last minute, but that's just it. He does them; assignments are always on schedule, and he saves the day just in the nick of time. So I know that he would've turned in any reports for the day." Dick looked at the clock; it read 4am, "Which means everything was due just over four hours ago."

"Look into it some more tomorrow," Was Bruce's response. "In the meantime I suggest getting some sleep, you have school in a few hours. And you _will_ be attending your classes."

Dick smirked and flipped out of the chair. Running up the stairs a faint 'goodnight Bruce' could just barely be heard.

* * *

><p>"Wallace!"<p>

Wally fell out of bed to the sound of his dad calling his name. Books and homework scattered the floor. The red head ran down stairs to meet an angry faced Rudolph.

"What the hell? You need to clean this crap up." Rudolph bellowed, kicking a can across the floor. The room was mainly cluttered with beer bottles and food wrappers from the man himself, but he still liked to blame Wally. "Sometimes I wonder why the hell I keep such a lazy ass around."

Heaving a sigh Wally scratched the back of his head. "I do to."

"What was that? Don't get smart with me boy, I'm your father."

"I'm not dad, I'll clean this up just let me-"

*SMACK*

Rudolph slapped Wally across the face. Wally had seen it coming, but he made it a point not to use his powers in front of his dad; he didn't even want to think about what would happen if his dad found out he was the Kid Flash. So he took the hit, the strength behind it sent him to the floor. Rudolph followed with a few kicks to his son's stomach.

"Do what I tell you, WHEN I tell you." The man yelled. He grabbed Wally's arm and threw him across the room, either not hearing or not acknowledging the snap of the bone. "NOW!"

Wally slowly pulled himself to his knees as his father stormed out of the house. _Shit._ Only then did he notice his arm hanging loosely at his side. He limped upstairs and put together a makeshift brace, Batman had made sure everyone was trained in field first aid. Surprisingly, it came in handy more times when he was Wally instead of Kid Flash.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Wally muttered to himself. _Should have remembered to clean everything up when I came in last night. It would've only taking a few seconds. But no, I was too busy thinking about all the homework Mr. Lan- Shit! School…_

Being one of the fastest heroes on the planet did have an advantage. But Wally hadn't gotten all of his homework done. He'd been so hungry last night that he'd all but collapsed. And with no food in the house it was gonna take a while for all his newly accumulated injuries to heal. Not to mention his arm, a broken bone took a good week or two before it was good as new.

Wally kicked his bed in frustration.

"Ow ow ow ow…"

Definitely not one of his brighter moments.

"Ok, first things first," he zipped downstairs and cleaned everything. Living room, bathroom, his father's bed room. It was spotless of garbage, laundry was on to wash, and mail was sorted.

"Next, school." Running upstairs Wally did what he could of his homework. He'd just have to have Uncle Barry call in sick for him and email his assignments in at Mount Justice.

Pulling on an oversized hoodie allowed Wally to camouflage the bulky arm brace. He picked up the phone and dialed his uncle's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aunt Iris, is Uncle Barry home?"

"Hi Wally, yes, he's here. Hold on just a moment." Iris replied. Wally could hear her speak to his uncle before Barry answered the phone.

"Hey Wally."

"Hi Uncle Barry. Listen, I need a favor."

"What kind of favor? The last time I did something for you I got glares from both Batman and Iris… I'm not sure which was worse."

"Haha, nothing too bad. I just, I got in late last night and didn't get all my school done. Could you call and tell them I won't be in today? I'll email all my stuff in at Mount Justice. PLEASE."

Barry sighed heavily over the phone. "Wally, if Kid Flash stuff is getting in the way of your education…."

"No no no, its not hero stuff, honest. Just, other stuff. Something came up this morning and I didn't want to get in trouble." Wally replied.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff stuff."

"Uhuh, did you and your dad get into an argument again?"

Wally would hardly describe what happened this morning as an 'argument' but Uncle Barry was from his mom's side of the family. Rudolph had banned anyone related to mom since she died 6 years Barry didn't exactly know much about Wally's home life.

"Um, maybe. Look things have just been really complicated lately. Lots of tension."

"I'll make you a deal." Barry began, but Wally did not like where this was going. "I'll call the school if you tell your dad about being Kid Flash."

"No."

"Wally,"

"No. Uncle Barry. Just, no."

"Fine, then you need to at least tell him you're spending time with me. All that tension is coming from him worrying and you lying."

_Didn't seem all that worried this morning._ Wally heaved a sigh knowing this was as good as he'd get. "Fine, call the school and I'll tell dad."

"Great, I'll call right now. Bye Wally."

"Bye Uncle Barry."

* * *

><p>Robin had just entered Mount Justice when KF sped by.<p>

"Hey dude, daddy bats make you go to school today?"

"Haha, yeah."

"Thought so, I had skipped today hopping that we'd get to play some video games."

Robin chuckled at his friend, _always in it for a good time._ "Maybe next time."

Superboy came into the room. "Black Canary is here, she said you two need to get your butts in gear and into the training arena."

"Aye aye captain. Come on Rob, last one there buys me dinner." KF joked before speeding off.

"I am sooo not paying to feed him." Dick muttered, "Bruce though…"

* * *

><p>Black Canary had been training Superboy for most of the day, so she was giving him a break. And since Kaldur and Megan had already faced off, that left Robin vs. Kid Flash.<p>

"All right boys, keep it clean." The buzzer went off and the fight was on.

Kid Flash was dodging Robin's fist and feet pretty easily, until Robin threw out a smoke bomb from his utility belt. KF couldn't see the attacks coming until they were right in front off him so he had to switch from dodging to blocking. He suddenly noticed a flying kick coming from behind and threw up is arm. His _broken_ arm. Rob's foot connected, hard. Kid Flash let out a muffled cry and fell to his knees cradling his arm for the second time that day.

"TIME!" Robin called out. He rushed to his friend's side.

Megan turned on the vents and allowed the smoke to clear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Wally grunted. "It's nothing. Everything's fine."

Dinah stepped forward. "Kid Flash?"

"I said I'm fine." Wally snapped. "Sorry. Sorry. I just need some air." And he blurred out of the room.

* * *

><p>An hour later Robin stopped by KF's quarters. His knock on the door was met with a faint 'go away.' He opened the door anyway.<p>

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but shut it at Robin's pointed look.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I already told you Rob, everything is fine."

"Uhuh. Then let me see your arm."

"Why? There's nothing wrong, see?" Wally offered his friend his good hand.

"I meant the other one." Robin knew Wally knew Robin meant that one in the first place.

Heaving a sigh Wally offered his friend the broken appendage. Robin, seeing the bulk under the costume, removed KF's glove and rolled up the sleeve.

"Jesus Wally." Dick gasped. He carefully tilted the arm back and forth in the light. Noting the awkward brace and hand shaped bruises.

"It wasn't you." Wally quickly amended after seeing the regret in his friend's face. "Was already like that before."

"What happened?" Robin released Wally's wrist and saw how the speedster pulled the arm against himself.

"Nothing, Just got clumsy and careless. Hey, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Kid Flash pulled is glove back on and headed out of the room.

Robin saw through the topic change. "After we hit the infirmary, yeah."

KF followed behind his friend. Unfortunately there was no arguing with Robin when he got like this. However, there was negotiating. "You can't tell anyone." Wally finally spoke up again once they reached the infirmary.

"Tell anyone what? That you broke your arm?"

"Yes. Dick, promise me you won't."

"Why?"

"Because… because I'll do your laundry for a month if you don't."

"Alfred." Robin responded. Not even batting an eye while dressing Wally's arm the proper way.

"Because I'm in a secret underground fight club and if you tell Uncle Barry will make me quit."

"Fight club huh. And they let in a 15 year old kid?"

"Hey, it could happen! Maybe…."

Robin just raised an eye brow. "Sure it could. Wanna try again?"

"I'll tell Batman you skipped school."

"He already knows."

Wally sighed, that had been his trump card. "Because I'm your friend and I'm asking you not to."

Robin looked up. "Fine, I won't tell. This time. But you coming in with black eyes and broken bones, none of which you got on missions? That's gotta stop. So whatever is going on, either get out of it or tell me what it is so I can help you get out of it."

Robin finished with Wally's arm "Not that easy Dick. Now how about that snack before Bats comes?"

* * *

><p>Once he and Bruce had arrived back at the manor, Dick had already come to a conclusion. He hoped to god he was wrong, though he was almost 98% sure he wasn't. After Batman went out for the night, Robin quickly boarded the Bat-jet and headed in the direction of Central City.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally had gotten back to Central City early enough to stop by a friends house and get his assignments that he'd missed from school.<p>

Getting home, Wally started dinner and had it on the table just in time for when his dad got off of work. "Dinner's on the table." He announced as Rudolph walked in.

"I can see that boy. Think I'm stupid?" There was already a slight slur to the older man's speech.

"No sir."

"Good, now get up to your room. I've had a hard day and want a lil' peace n' quiet."

Wally did not need to be told twice. He zipped upstairs and completed his homework for the weekend. Finishing in record time, he went to bed, completely oblivious to the small blinking light from a camera in the corner of his room.

The calm didn't last for long though. Sometime, late in the night, Wally's door burst open and slammed against the wall.

Immediately Wally sat up in bed ready to face whatever danger was in his house, unfortunately he realized there was little he could actually do because the danger was his father.

A very pissed off looking Rudolph stormed in and shoved a piece of paper in his face. "What the hell is this?"

Wally took the paper, and read it. Phone bill. With several calls made to Allen, Barry in Keystone City. "I…."

"You what? Went behind my back? Disobeyed me?" Rudolph threw Wally off his bed and onto the ground.

Wally threw his arms up to cover his face as he spoke, "I've been talking to Uncle Barry, sometimes hanging out with him and Aunt Iris. I was at there house last week for dinner. I'm sorry, I… I'm sorry."

"Oh I'm sure you will be." Rudolph sat on top of Wally and wrestled the boy's arms away from his face. Once he was able to secure his arms the elder began to deliver punches to Wally's face and torso. The beating continued long after Wally lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>That next night Robin sat down at the computer down in the Batcave. He'd been able to go patrolling with Batman tonight before his mentor went up to the watchtower. Last night he had to 'stay home' because of the skipping school incident. So tonight, he wanted to check the benefits of his 'staying home'.<p>

Dick pulled up the footage of Wally's house. Batman's paranoia and background information on all of the heroes had made finding the address easy; all he had to do was find the right file on the computer.

The screen was split in fours showing different rooms. Robin was watching the third video of the night, Wally's room. Wally going to bed so Dick began to fast forward the tape. It wasn't until he saw a man, another red head who looked so much like is friend that Robin assumed he was the father. Dick pressed the play button and watched the events play out on screen.

* * *

><p>The seven founding members were seated in the meeting room when an in-coming call beeped. On the screen was a very distressed boy wonder. Batman quickly stood up, worried that something had happened in Gotham.<p>

"Robin?"

"You and Flash need to transport to the Batcave immediately." Robin said in a monotone voice.

"Unless the city is under attack this can wait until after the meeting." Superman interrupted.

"No. It can't." Robin shot back, surprising the man of steal with such an angry tone. "You need to get here. Now. Batman, it's important." After that Robin quickly cut the transmission.

Batman stepped away from the table and made his way towards the door, "Flash."

It wasn't so much a question as a demand.

"Right behind you." Barry answered. "I'm just as curious as you are."

Again Superman spoke up, "Surely this can wait, we need to-"

"Clearly it can't wait Clark. We'll discuss this later." And with that the both Flash and Batman were gone.

Twenty minutes later the two heroes reached the Batcave. Robin greeted them with a disc.

"You need to watch this. It's about Kid Flash." Robin said.

In the dim lighting of the cave Batman could barely see the tear marks on his young wards face. But even Barry heard the emptiness in the kid's voice. Like Robin had completely shut off his emotions since he clearly didn't have control of them.

"Okay…." Flash said a little apprehensively as he put the disk into the player.

"Is that Wally's room?" Batman asked.

Robin nodded.

"You bugged my nephew's room?" Flash was about to give everyone a great big lecture on privacy when he heard a slam and yelling from the monitor.

"talking to Uncle Barry…. last week for dinner. I'm sorry, I… I'm sorry."

"Oh I'm sure you will be."

Bruce and Barry watched in silence as Mr. West wrestled Wally to the ground and beat the kid senseless. Eventually they saw the man crawl off the boy and leave the room. Wally left on the floor unmoving and bloody.

No one said a word as the screen turned black. Everyone was silent. Anger and fear filled the room. A million thoughts went through Flash's head.

Robin kept his eyes trained on the ground as he explained. "KF came in with some bruises the other day; he didn't get them on the mission. And yesterday he had a broken arm, which is probably why he didn't fight back last night. I wasn't able to view the tape until now."

"Son of a bitch!" Flash yelled. "Wally said he and his dad had been arguing. That there was tension. Why the hell wouldn't the kid tell me this was going on? Oh my god, I'm the one that pushed Wally into telling his dad he'd been spending time with me, this is my fault."

"No," Batman interrupted, "West found out about he calls on the phone bill, Wally didn't bring it up until asked about it. And this clearly wasn't all about him spending time with you if Wally had been injured before last night."

"Wait," Flash said "This is last night? Has anyone seen Wally today?"

Robin again spoke up, "He called earlier and said he wouldn't be at Mount Justice. But that was all.

"So he stayed at home all day with that… that monster?" Barry exclaimed.

"Is that Wally's dad?" Robin asked. He sounded so young and child like.

Flash sighed and all but collapsed in the chair. "Yes, that's Rudolph. Wally's father."

"Why would he… do that?" Again, the child like tone caught Bruce off guard.

"Because he's an awful man. There is no reason _why_ anyone would ever do that to a child." Bruce was furious, and he wasn't hiding it well.

"Especially to a kid like Wally. He's… he's bright and charming and smart and kind and funny and… and a good kid damn it. He's just a kid." Barry was loosing it.

Robin nerves where on edge, he wasn't handling this well. None of them were, but Wally's his friend and they were gonna help him. "This is getting us nowhere, we need a plan.

* * *

><p>Wally finally pulled himself off the ground and onto the bed in the late morning hours. He hurt, everywhere. He vaguely noticed he couldn't feel his hand on his broken arm and that his shirt was covered in blood. He called and left a message saying he wouldn't be at Mount Justice today. He kept it short and brief, not really having the energy to do much else.<p>

He was tired, so freakin tired. And hungry. Really hungry. _If I can get some food I bet I'd heal up a lot faster and all this pain would go away. Maybe I can lay here and build up some energy and then make my way to the kitchen._ Wally fell into a deep sleep moments later.

The sun was just setting when he awoke again, this time his stomach would not let him rest.

"Ugh I'm up, I'm up." Holding his side, Wally limped his way into the kitchen. Grabbing some food he sat at the table. He went slow, deciding he A) wanted to enjoy his dinner and B) didn't have the energy to eat it quickly. Half way through his meal there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" Wally only half heartedly called.

"Wally!"

Wally again held his side and limped his way too the door, "Dick?"

Opening the door, the red head found his Uncle Barry and Dick standing on his porch. "What are you guys-"

"Oh thank god." Barry burst in. dropping to his knees he hugged Wally and took the kids face in his hands. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Wally answered. "Confused, but fine. What are you guys doing here?"

Both guests saw the dried blood on the young speedster's face and clothes, apparently getting cleaned up was not high on the to-do list. He still held his side and his cast looked cracked.

"We know Wally. We know everything." Dick answered.

"What? Know everything?" Now Wally was really confused.

"Your dad." Barry stated. He looked pissed, really pissed. Wally had never seen his uncle that scary before, it wasn't pretty.

"He's not here, he went out. What are you guys talking about, what do you know?"

"Where all those non-mission injuries came from. What happened to your arm. What happened last night." Dick said.

Wally's eye grew huge. "You….What? Damn it, I told you to leave it alone. That you didn't need to know. Dick you… Damn it! And you told Uncle Barry? God, you probably told Bruce too huh?"

"Of course I told them. Wally, how could I not?" Dick yelled back.

"How could _you_ not tell _me_?" Barry interrupted "Jesus kid, I could've done something. Gotten you help, gotten you out of here."

Wally sighed and slumped against the wall, any energy he had was quickly draining. "It's not that bad."

"Bullshit." Dick called out.

A smirk appeared on Wally's face. "It's not. Just, lately things have been hard. It started right after mom passed. He kept the hits under clothes, not too many, not too hard. I healed quickly enough for it not to be an issue. But, I don't know. Things have just…progressed."

Barry sighed again. "Dick and I are going to pack some of your things, you're coming to stay with me."

"Uncle Barry, no. He need's someone to take care of him. He has fists made of ham and a brain to match. Besides, that'll be the first place he looks if I run and I can't do that to you and Iris."

"The man may be a meathead, but he can take care of himself. And I promise he won't come after you." Barry assured.

"Why? Cause I'm not worth coming after?" Wally shot back. He was exhausted and his nerves were shot.

"What?" Barry was completely taken off guard, _how could the kid think that about himself? _ "No, Wally of course you're worth coming after. That's why we're here."

"Then how do you know he won't come for me?" Wally asked again.

This time it was Dick that spoke up, "There's a reason Batman isn't with us Wally. He knows everything too."

* * *

><p>Rudolph stumbled in the front door to an empty house, trying to recall the night's events.<p>

_Stepping outside his favorite bar for a smoke._

_A sudden attack from the shadows. _

_Punches…kicks… a broken arm…a threat._

"_You will never touch that boy again. You will never see that boy again. Don't even _**think**_ of Wally again. If I find out you do, you won't be breathing the next day." The shadow growled._

"_You… you can't do that. He's my son. I'll do whatever I want with the brat!" Rudolph replied. _

_A sharp punch to the face assured the man that that wasn't the case. A tape with yesterday's date was set down in front of the man. _

"_You may want to watch that before you decide about going after him." _

Rudolph had seen the tape. Knew the shadow was Batman and that if he wanted to live for a few more years, there was nothing he could do.


End file.
